


Post Patrol Fun

by megamatt09



Series: Under the Hood [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10117625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Laurel might sub for Sara on the field when she's away, but after patrol, Felicity subs for Laurel. Set between Chapters 26 and 27 of Under the Hood, although can essentially function as standalone. Alternate universe where Sara is the Green Arrow. One shot. Not for children.





	

**The Sub.**

* * *

Felicity Smoak grew used to keeping some very late hours when working for Starling City's resident hero, the mysterious hooded vigilante known as Sara Lance. She really did need a better name of the Hood, but Felicity's job was not naming things, but rather digging up any kind of information she could manage to find during the time.

Presently, Sara left to hunt down Malcolm Merlyn. Despite that fact, Sara left the city in good hands. Her sister, Laurel, really came into her own as the Black Canary over the past few months in Starling City. Beautiful and badass, Laurel swooped down and beat the ever living hell of the criminals.

The door opened up. Felicity did not even bother to get up from her post. She recognized Laurel's footsteps when she came inside.

"Rough night?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, the city's really gone to hell after the Undertaking," Laurel said. "I swear, things have gotten far worse."

Felicity nodded in response. People had been very afraid of what happened during the undertaking and took every single step possible not to allow it to happen again. Laurel stepped inside, the beautiful leather clad heroine moving into the room. She wore a nice leather jacket, a black top, and a pair of skin tight black pants. Felicity saw her eyes drawn further to Laurel's ass and legs when she walked over. Those black boots topped off the outfit.

Laurel's mask dropped down and she looked at Felicity from the other side of those eyes.

"Wish I could say we've had any luck in tracking down Merlyn," Felicity said. "Just hope that Sara has better luck. I swear, I need about eight more sets of eyes. Barbara helps when she can, but she's over in Gotham City, and she has her own problems over there."

As excellent was the legendary Oracle was, she could only be so many places at once. Laurel stared across the room at Felicity. Felicity reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"You do the best you can," Laurel said. "That's what matters."

"Some nights, I feel like we can do more," Felicity said.

"You're too high strung," Laurel told Felicity. "Tense as well, and my sister isn't here to help you relieve that tension."

Laurel stepped across the room. Felicity's breathing quickened with Laurel closing the distance between the two of them. The older Lance sister looked like a lioness who encircled her prey, just ready to jump in and pounce. Felicity's breathing increased from halfway across the room.

"Yes," Felicity said. "But….."

Laurel put a hand on Felicity's cheek and shushed her with a simple motion.

"Sara knows how to make sure you stay in check," Laurel said. "Left to your own devices, you could put your foot in your mouth. And I think, your mouth is much more adept for other purposes. Wouldn't you say, Felicity?"

Felicity took a deep breath and Laurel brushed a lock of hair. The two of them moved face to face with each other.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Laurel asked.

'Please,' Felicity said.

"Say it," Laurel commented. "Explicitly, say it."

"Kiss me," Felicity begged her.

Laurel leaned in and kissed Felicity on the lips. The horny and brainy blonde felt Laurel's tongue seek entry, no demand entry into her mouth. Felicity defaulted onto autopilot when the two of them swept their tongues together. Laurel grabbed Felicity's ass and squeezed it, when deepening now.

"I've been ran ragged all night," Laurel said. "Remove my boot."

Felicity moved over to undo Laurel's boot. A few seconds passed when the boot slipped off to reveal Laurel's foot. Her toes wiggled in front of Felicity's face. She looked at Laurel's foot, almost drawn in by it. She had been running all over Starling City and her feet were likely nice and sweaty, along with the rest of her.

"Tell me you want to kiss it," Laurel said.

"I want to kiss it," Felicity said.

How did those sisters have this effect on Felicity? She would never know. Laurel smiled knowingly.

"Beg me to kiss it," Laurel said.

Felicity almost instinctively dropped to her knees in front of Laurel.

"Please, Laurel, let me kiss your foot," Felicity begged.

"You're my pet, and I'm the mistress, aren't you, Ms. Smoak?" Laurel asked.

"Yes," Felicity said. "Please, let me kiss your foot."

"Here," Laurel said. "Kiss my foot, pet."

Felicity kissed the bottom of Laurel's foot like the devoted little foot lsave she was. The soft lips of the woman kissed the bottom of Laurel's foot. She practically worshipped Laurel's right foot, feeling a tingle coming through her loins when being allowed to do that.

"You do this with Sara, don't you?" Laurel asked. "You're a little kinky slut who gets off on kissing other women's feet. But, you like to suck their toes, don't you, Ms. Smoak?"

Felicity nodded in response.

"Suck on them."

Laurel pushed her toes into Felicity's mouth and she sucked on them.

"Looks like your big mouth is better for something than getting yourself in trouble, isn't it?" Laurel asked. "Suck on them, suck on them. You're such a dirty little girl, Felicity. Sara trained you to be your sub...and sister's share, don't they? So, now I get to play with my sister's pet."

Felicity moaned hungrily. Laurel's toes tasted like candy, and she couldn't get enough of them. Yet, Laurel grabbed her by the hair and pulled her away.

"I've got more than one use for your mouth," Laurel said.

Laurel slipped off her pants and then her panties, to reveal her dripping hot pussy. She saw Felicity on her knees before her.

"On your feet," Laurel said. "I know you want to eat me out, but I want to see how wet you are from just sucking on my toes."

Laurel slipped her hand between Felicity's thighs and stroked her pussy from the of her panties. Trying as she might, Felicity pushed her hips into Laurel's palm. Laurel pulled her hand away.

"I didn't give you permission to get yourself off," Laurel said.

"I'm sorry, Mistress Laurel," Felicity said.

"What would Mistress Sara do to you if you showed such disobedience?" Laurel asked.

"She wouldn't let me cum for a week," Felicity said meekly.

"Fortunately for you, I'm a lot more forgiving than my sister," Laurel said. "Bend over the desk."

Laurel rode Felicity's skirt up to reveal her ass stretching a pair of lacy panties. Felicity breathed out with Laurel rubbing Felicity's ass. Laurel reared a hand back and spanked Laurel as hard as possible.

"Your ass feels so good," Laurel said. "Sara's broke you in nicely, hasn't she?"

"Yes," Felicity said.

The older Lance sister smiled and spanked Felicity's tight ass. Felicity whimpered underneath Laurel's skilled hand.

"I'll give you something to cry about."

Laurel picked up a ruler on the desk and whacked Felicity over her ass with it. Felicity closed her eyes, in pain and also oddly aroused. She figured this must have had something to do with her father abandoning her at such a young age. This was the only possible explanation Felicity could come up with allowing herself to sub to these very dominate woman.

"Count them out"

The spanking with the ruler continued. Each time she nailed Felicity with the ruler, she counted them out. Laurel spanked Felicity harder and harder. The last few spanks, she stripped Felicity's panties off and spanked her bare ass.

"Twenty-eight!" Felicity shrieked. "Twenty-nine! Thirty!"

The spanks finished up, and Laurel gave Felicity one more swat with her bare hand for the road. Felicity turned around and looked into Laurel's eyes. Laurel was bare from the waste down.

"Kneel before me," Laurel said.

Felicity winced when her blistered ass dropped the backs of her legs when she dropped down onto the floor. Laurel's thighs spread out for Felicity. The buffet of womanly flesh.

"Worship my legs."

Felicity didn't need any prompting. Anyone with a pulse would worship these sexy toned legs. Felicity moved up and kissed Laurel up her leg. The blonde kissed the stunning siren's leg up and down, kissing between her thighs.

"Eat me," Laurel demanded.

The brainy blonde went between Laurel's thighs and started to eat her out. The warm pussy Felicity buried her face in stirred up the emotions within the tech support girl. Every time she delved into Laurel, it was like when she licked the syrup clean from the cookie bowl.

Laurel was very pleased at her sister's personal sex pet. Her oral skills were passionate as expected. The beautiful woman pushed her pussy in Felicity's mouth. The girl ate Laurel out and brought her to an orgasm.

"Good, you should put that mouth to a more universal use," Laurel said. "I'm going to cum and it's all your fault, Ms. Smoak."

The oral attentions continued. Laurel squeezed Felicity's face with her warm thighs and allowed the juices to flow out, splattering Felicity in the face.

Felicity tried to pull away. Laurel forced her face back in and made sure Felicity finished when Laurel was damn ready.

"No, pet, you're not done, not until I say you're done."

Obediently, Felicity followed Laurel and moved into her, eating her out with more vigor the second time through.

After moments passed, Laurel threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs. She threw her hips back and forth, receiving a hell from the devoted woman on her knees before Felicity.

"It's all your fault," Laurel said. "Making me cum so hard."

"Yes, everything's my fault," Felicity said.

"Good, I'm glad you realize that," Laurel said. "Acceptance is the first step."

Laurel brought Felicity back to her feet and kissed the woman, deeply and hungrily. The stunning siren tasted Felicity's juices on her mouth and got very horny. Felicity submitted to Laurel's assault on her tonsils one more time. Laurel's hands roamed, touching anywhere she wanted.

Felicity's nipples stiffened at how much Laurel touched her. When she said Sara told her everything, Laurel wasn't kidding. Sara told Laurel everything to turn Felicity's loins into jelly. Laurel nibbled behind her earlobe and that caused Felicity to almost scream.

"Over to the bench."

She wobbled over, having just came from Laurel's touch. Felicity wondered what fresh pleasure Laurel would have in mind right now.

"On your front, and put your ass in the air."

Without any questions, Felicity laid herself in the front of the bench. Her nipples dug through the edge of her shirt, the only article of clothing Laurel allowed her, at least now. A feeling of something hard brushed against Felicity's back passage.

"Lick."

Laurel shoved her finger into Felicity's mouth and forced Felicity to lubricate the finger. Using, Felicity's own saliva to slip the finger into Laurel's tightening backside. She coudld hardly wait to have it in there.

"Good."

The finger slipped into Felicity's tight hole from behind and loosened her up.

"Oh, I like how your ass feels," Laurel said. "Remember, your hero, Oracle? I remember how I took her anal virginity, when she was bent over just like you are over a workout bench. Sara's already taken your precious little virgin hole, hasn't she? She's taken all of your holes, hasn't she?"

"Yes," Felicity panted.

"But, you want to know how I'd be like if I took your tight little ass?" Laurel asked.

Felicity drooled at the thought of Laurel taking her. Laurel added a second finger to Felicity's already overstuffed asshole and pulled her even more.

"I wonder how it would taste."

Laurel rolled Felicity's shirt up and revealed her bare back. Slowly, Laurel dragged her tongue off of Felicity's back and tauntingly teased her, but never once reached her asshole. Laurel's fingers still went inside.

"It bet it tastes good," Laurel said. "The only reason a girl like you is given an ass like that is to be fucked. You like to have your ass violated, don't you, you dirty little girl?"

"YES!" Felicity yelped at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, what?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, Mistress Laurel, please fuck my tight ass," Felicity said. "Please, make my ass into your own personal fuck hole. I want to feel your cock in my ass for the next week."

Laurel rolled her hands down Felicity's ample posterior and swatted her. The phallus hanging between her legs lubricated itself with a press of the button, ready for Felicity to receive, and Laurel was ready to give.

Climbing up behind Felicity, standing in front of her like an accomplished mountain climber reaching the top, Laurel was not ready to plant a flag, but rather something else. The well lubricated synthetic cock head brushed against Felicity's back. Laurel's hands brushed underneath her, feeling the sexy tech girl's flat tummy underneath ministration and she moved up to cup Felicity's perky tits.

The tip of the cock pushed between Felicity's cheeks and went deep inside of her asshole. Felicity tried to bite down on her lip to restrain the scream. Unfortunately, her desire for having her ass taken could not be let out. She screamed and she screamed so loud, they could likely here her all the way in Metropolis.

"And here I thought I was the screamer."

Laurel taunted Felicity with these words. Half of the length slipped in and slipped out. Felicity's juices stained the workout bench underneath her when Laurel pushed her on.

The actions of taking Felicity ass continued. Laurel also hit all of Felicity's buttons and made her a quivering wreck.

Felicity Smoak submitted underneath the domination of Laurel Lance, writhing beneath her as it should be. Laurel grabbed Felicity and plunged a little bit deeper into her. She could feel Felicity's ass tense up against the intruder. She relaxed without words and allowed Laurel to shove deep inside of Felicity's tight ass.

"Cum all over my hand."

Laurel's hand pressed against her slit and Felicity squirted her juices out onto the hand of the older Lance sister. The thrusts deepened and Laurel kept punishing Felicity's tight asshole, making it hers.

Grabbing onto Felicity by the ponytail, Laurel slammed into the clenching asshole of her sister's personal assistant.

Sara might own Felicity's ass, but she happily loaned it out to her older sister whenever the opportunity suited itself.

"Again, you can't help yourself," Laurel said. "You're dripping wet. You want my cock buried into your ass.."

Felicity breathed in and nodded. Laurel held onto Felicity's ponytail and worked into Felicity from behind.

"My sister's personal office slut," Laurel said. "And now, you're doing the same thing on your night job as you do on your day job."

The breathing increased with Laurel working Felicity through constant and rapid orgasms. One built inside of Laurel's body. Her juices collected inside of the sac on strap-toy, and they were about ready to reach their full capacity.

Felicity breathed in as hard as possible. Every now and then, Laurel touched a spot on her which sent Felicity rolling over the edge of pure intense passion.

"You're so good," Felicity breathed.

"Runs in the family," Laurel said. "But, when you hand me an ass built to fuck, it would be a shame to let it go to waste. Wouldn't you agree?"

Another shove and Felicity's body gave into Laurel one more time. She came in a rapid fire series of spurts, staining the table. Laurel collected some the juices and noisily fed on them.

"You taste so good," Laurel said. "I can feel how much you're getting off on this. Don't you agree? Wouldn't you like me to spill my cum in this tight hole? It's getting pretty full, I'm so wet, when I fuck your ass."

She had been milked of her juices by the high-tech toy. Technology could be very grand sometimes. Laurel continued her domination of Felicity's ass, reducing her in a drooling, dripping mess.

"Please, in my ass," Felicity said.

"Yes, soon," Laurel said. "You couldn't stand up on your own, could you?"

The next several minutes until the final climax was one endless blur of pleasure for Felicity Smoak. She completely and utterly gave herself without any question to the second Lance sister in months.

Laurel enjoyed Felicity's ass. Until Sara returned, Laurel would go out on patrol, kick some ass, and then return to take Felicity's. It seemed like a good routine as far as she was concerned.

She unleashed herself, making Felicity's asshole sticky with her juices. Felicity already had been fucked raw and she would be feeling that one. Laurel took out her frustrations on a very rough night on Felicity's ass, finishing after a very long time.

"Good, let me get you cleaned up now."

Felicity allowed Laurel to lead her to the shower, mostly because her legs were like Jello.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
